callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
The Executioner (formerly known as the Raging Judge) is a revolver that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is unique in that it fires shotgun shells as opposed to regular bullets. Campaign It can be unlocked in the custom class menu after the player completes 5 challenges in the mission "Celerium". If the player chooses to try and shoot Menendez in "Achilles' Veil", Menendez will grab Farid's arm before the latter fires and then he will Raul bring out his Executioner and shoot Farid. He will then lecture Farid on his loyalty and superiors before firing again to kill him. In "Odysseus", Menendez will hold Briggs hostage with the Executioner then the player can wound or kill Briggs with the Executioner. Multiplayer The Executioner is featured in the multiplayer of Black Ops II, where it is the fourth Handgun unlocked at level 31. It sports high damage and low range, and as such is an effective close quarters weapon. This weapon reloads one chamber at a time, much like the Python in the original'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, and takes a while to reload when fully empty. This makes the Fast Mag attachment valuable because it will then use a speed loader to reload all shells simultaneously. The Long Barrel attachment is also recommended, as it extends the weapon's short range. Conversely, the Suppressor is not recommended, because it will reduce the weapons range even further. Dual Wield is a decent attachment, as it gives the player the benefit of Fast Mags and a second weapon, at the cost of a much larger hipfire spread and the inability to ADS. Attachments * Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) * Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) * Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) * FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) * Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) * Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) * Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) * Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The Executioner is available from the mystery box for 950 points. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the Voice of Justice. It still takes a while to reload, but it gets more reserve ammo, range and the ability to get a one shot kill up to round 35. The main and maybe only downside to having the Executioner in the player's inventory is its very long reload speed. Which may be countered with Speed Cola. This can be detrimental to a player's life if they are swarmed during a reload. However, the user can always load in a few shells and then shoot them or switch to a secondary weapon. Gallery Executioner First Person BO2.png|The Executioner in first person. Executioner Iron Sight BO2.png|Iron Sights. Raging Judge Pickup Icon BOII.png|Pick-up icon. Note that the early name was Raging Judge. Executioner Side View BOII.png|A side view of the Executioner. Trivia * The Executioner is the first pistol/non-shotgun to fire shotgun shells in the ''Call of Duty series. * It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to feature the Silencer and the Reflex Sight as attachment options. * If using the fast mag attachment and perk in the campaign, the reload becomes extremely fast, similar to the ASP with Sleight of Hand in Black Ops. * It is the only weapon in the game which, when attached with a Long Barrel, will actually visibly gain a longer barrel. * It appears to be Raul Menendez's pistol of choice. * It is the first revolver in the Call of Duty series to have less than 6 rounds in its magazine. It contains 5 rounds maximum instead. * In the Multiplayer Reveal trailer the Executioner had the Firing sound of the Python. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers